The Great Outdoors
by Sphinxie
Summary: Who knew that camping could be so hard? Apparently not the Sons Of Ipswich. Join everyone's favorite bad boys as they battle the elements, creatures, and everything else Mother Nature has to offer. Rated for some swearing.
1. Of Bedroom Battles, Boxers and Backseats

**Greetings and welcome to 'The Great Outdoors' my first actual fic in quite some time. Yes well, I'll leave the big author's note till the end, disclaimer time:**

**I own nothing, nor do I prophet from taking time out of my day to write this, so bleh.**

Chapter One:

Of bedroom battles, boxers, and backseats

* * *

Oh, the great outdoors. The sunshine, the little woodland creatures, the solitude, and most importantly, the lack of a general population that may or may not want to accuse you of having magical powers, strap you down to a table and do a little poking around in the general kidney area. Ouch.

* * *

It was thinking along these lines that Caleb Danvers decided that he and the rest of his 'brothers' deserved a well earned break after the banishing of Chase, the black sheep of the Covenant's little family. His mother, Evelyn was the one to suggest the family's cabin up on the coast of New Brunswick for the little get-away.

Needless to say, someone wasn't very pleased with the idea of spending a summer fishing for his supper, smelling like dirt, and _going_ in a hole in the ground. Yup, everyone's favorite bad boy was throwing a nasty little tantrum about the whole thing.

"Nope, no way in _hell_ am I giving up my summer to go off and play Tom Sawyer in some stupid little cabin in another freaking country, nope, no chance," Reid whined, while trying to lock Caleb, Pogue and Tyler out of his dorm room.

Tyler sighed, "Dude, you know that even if you do close and lock the door, I have a key."

Reid paused, mulling this information over. It was all the invitation the rest of the covenant needed to ram the door open, sending Reid flying onto the wooden flooring. With a scowl, Reid hauled himself up onto his bed, swatting away Tyler's hand as he tried to help him up.

"Look," Caleb started, "we all need the break, to get away, to chill on the using so much, and to refocus in case Chase does come back."

All this did was cause Reid to huff, cross his arms and stick out his bottom lip in a rather unbecoming manner. Knowing the look of stubbornness personified, Pogue and Tyler groaned and sat down on Tyler's bed. Oh, they were in for a long night.

After a few solid hours of Caleb and Reid going back and forth, Caleb coming up with reasons why going away would be a good idea, and Reid shooting them down without batting an eyelash, Pogue decided to take matters into his own hands. Slowly, he stood up and stretched his arms above his head, catching everyone's attention. Grinning evilly, Pogue dove at Reid and latched himself onto his arm.

"Okay, here's the deal," Pogue's words were slightly muffled, due to having his face mashed into Reid's shoulder, " 'm noph lebbing go oof your arm 'til yooh 'gree to goong," Tyler sighed, smacking his forehead with his palm, this was getting them nowhere.

Twitching slightly, Reid tried to stand, only to be pulled back down due to the clinger on his arm. Trying a different approach, Reid attempted to shove Pogue off his bed, in hopes that Pogue would release Reid's captured limb to save himself; he didn't. Now on the floor, Reid had one last idea. Glancing mischievously at Pogue, he licked the tip of his pointer finger that wasn't being clung to and shoved it in Pogue's ear with a shout of 'WET WILLY!'

Shocked at this new tactic, Pogue leapt backwards; he hadn't expected Reid to resort to chemical warfare for another couple of hours.

With a shout of joy, Reid started to go for the door, only to be tackled by Tyler, who had seen the wet willy coming the moment he'd seen the gleam in Reid's eyes. Being his roomie for the past couple of years, Tyler had picked up on some of the boyish blonde's trademark looks and gestures, seeing as he had been on the receiving end of many of the attacks.

Becoming once again 'one with the floor' so to speak, Reid huffed and glared at Tyler.

"Traitor," he growled "you're supposed to be on my side, remember?"

Tyler shrugged as he sat on Reid's lower back, "I'm a free agent, and Caleb's paying me big for this one."

"You just want to go play in the woods with the little bunnies and squirrels," Reid stated, "pansy ass."

Of course, Tyler would have responded to Reid's attack on his manhood, if he wasn't blushing a rather nice shade of cherry red.

"Okay, here's the thing," Caleb said, trying one last tactic before probably giving up for the night, "We are all going to the cabin, like it or not, you _are _coming with us, no matter what excuse you manage to pull out your ass, so please, come your senses and realize that resistance is futile and even if we have to hog tie you and mount you on the hood of Tyler's hummer like a deer, we will not fail in getting you to the cabin, mark my words."

There, finally some ground was made. Reid knew they hadn't been messing around, but Caleb only threatened hog tying when he really meant it, this was getting more intense by the second.

It took five more hours and three more death threats to get Reid to finally agree to go, on the condition that the remaining three boys would refer to him as 'Reid the Great' the entire trip, help him pack all his belongings, give him the best sleeping quarters, and lastly, buy him enough chocolate to keep him happy the whole way there and back. Reid still felt as if he was getting the short end of the stick.

* * *

"Ty, have you seen my ducky boxers?" Reid asked, currently digging through a pile of his dirty laundry for the missing underwear.

"Do you think I've seen your ducky boxers Re-" Reid glared daggers in Tyler's direction, "_Reid the Great_?" He finished lamely, hating Reid and his conniving ways to get an ego boost.

Reid grinned like the cat who ate the canary, "that's better, now, I demand you drop whatever you're doing and find my ducky boxers, because I'm _not_ going without them."

Thinking up ways to 'accidentally' knock Reid unconscious with a wrist watch, rubber band and thumb tack, oh, how Tyler wished he was MacGyver at this moment in time. With a sigh, Tyler went in search of the boxers Reid wanted so much.

* * *

Finally, after two whole days of preparing, and packing, and arguing, and unpacking, and packing up again the four were finally ready to hit the road, sorta.

"What d'you mean I'm not driving?!?" Outraged, that was the only way to describe Reid Garwin at this moment in time, utterly outraged, "I _always_ drive, it's, like, a rule or something!"

"You drive when we're getting away from cops, going to Nicky's or are late for an appointment, _not_ when we're carrying all our worldly possessions in the trunk and are driving for miles; you, my good friend, have no concept of conserving gas." Caleb said with a grin, "when stuff like this arises, I drive."

Reid huffed, walking away from the drivers side and over to the passenger side door, only to be stopped by Pogue.

"Oldest in the front, sorry kiddo," it was easy to see Pogue had been waiting to annoy Reid for quite some time, and, boy was he succeeding.

With a scowl permanently set on his features, Reid opened the door to the back seat and stared straight at Tyler, "Uh, you're on the other side," he murmured and slid the door from Reid's death grip, closing it softly.

With a snarl, Reid stomped over to the other door, ripped it open and sat grumpily on his seat, fastening the seatbelt as loudly as he could, and when he was done, glared over at Tyler.

Grinning sheepishly, Tyler grabbed a small book from the pouch on the back of the seat in front of him and said rather quietly "Mad Libs?" Boy, it was going to be a loong ride.

* * *

**There you have it folks! My first chapter, boy, it's nice to finish this, I have some ideas as to what the boys will face on their perilous, and hopefully funny journey. Please leave suggestions and the like, constantly trying to become a better writer, so criticism is much appreciated (be gentle, I'm easy to scare). Hopefully I'll update with some sort of speed :) **

**-Sphinxie**

**I'm also in the market for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested, let me know!**


	2. Of Mad Libs, Sleeping Legs and Pit Stops

**Oh wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you all like it! Hopefully this chapter meets all your expectations. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so bleh.**

Chapter Two:

Of Mad Libs, Sleeping Legs, and Pit Stops

* * *

"Adjective, adjective, adjective..." Reid murmured, tapping a pen to his lips, "dull," he said as he scribbled the word into the Mad Lib on his lap. It had taken him a grand total of ten minutes to get bored enough to resort to ancient children's games.

A couple minutes later and a few more mumbled nouns Reid stopped writing to look over his finished work. Chuckling to himself, he waited for someone to ask him to read it out loud. When no one did, he started to laugh louder, that sort of laugh you would normally reserve for older people who would like to think themselves funny. Still, no one was biting.

"HA HA HA," Reid shouted, inches away from a sleeping Tyler, causing Tyler's head to lurch upright and blink bleary eyed at a grinning Reid.

"Huh wha? We there already?" Tyler asked trying to shake the cobwebs.

Reid scowled, bottom lip started to jut out again, "no, but I wanted to read you the Mad Lib I just finished."

"Is that what you're doing back there? I thought you were choking," Caleb said from the driver's seat.

"Hoped is more like it," Pogue grumbled, he had also been woken up by Reid's shouted laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Reid continued, "Anyways, I wanted to read the Mad Lib I just finished, and I think you'd all like to hear it," he ignored the muttered 'no's from Pogue and Caleb and continued onward. "Ahem, Commercial breaks during Saturday morning television programs are filled with advertisements for new toys and electronic pillows that are supposed to educate cars. For example, there are dull versions of arcade games called 'Mario and the Lizards' and 'Mules and Windows.' Dolls continue to be a favorite. Today you can find steering wheel dolls for boys, and, of course, the ever-popular Tyler doll-" this caused Tyler to give an insulted 'hey!' and punch Reid in the arm, "for girls. Each Tyler needs hundreds of dollars worth of socks and has a shiny boyfriend named Caleb." It was Caleb's turn to be insulted while Pogue chuckled away, only half listening, "And no toy collection is complete without the space toys such as the super-powered turbo-lift hair and the computerized robot teeth. But I guess my favorite new toy is the Shmig-Shmack, because even my brilliant brother can't seem to figure out what it is or how to put it together." Reid grinned, really quite pleased with himself.

Tyler scowled, "why'd you put my name in it huh? Why not Pogue's or your own name?" apparently Tyler was rather insulted by Reid, yet again.

Reid shrugged, "I was just following the rules, and it asked for a girl's name in the room, I couldn't exactly cheat, now could I?" Okay, well, actually the book had just asked for any girl's name, Reid had just decided to be a bugger and piss Tyler off.

"Yeah? Well why me? Why not Pogue or Caleb?"

Reid sighed like it was the simplest thing in the world, "because Pogue isn't exactly a girl's name, is it? And Caleb was already the shiny boyfriend, so that only left you, and besides that, you should be honored that I wanted you in my little story, so say 'thank you Reid the Great,'" Reid was doing that stupid cat grin again.

"Thank you Reid the Gr-hey! I'm not going to thank you for making me a Barbie, I should be kicking your ass!" Tyler snarled, all signs of sleepiness quickly fading away.

"Hey you two knock it off, don't make me come back there," Pogue said, still laughing.

Both Reid and Tyler pointed at the other and said at the exact same time, "he started it!"

* * *

A whole half hour had gone by since the Mad Libs fiasco, and Reid was still bored out of his mind. He had tried sleeping, but it was quite hard to get some shut-eye when he was without a pillow, the window was cold, and his forehead was constantly smacking into the glass. Then he tried reading, which had the group parked on the shoulder of the highway while Reid puked his guts out into a ditch, apparently no one had told him about motion sickness. He had even sunk so low as singing ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, which was quickly put to an end by Caleb, who threatened to abandon Reid at a truck stop with tons of lonely, burly men if he didn't shut up. All-in-all Reid was having a terrible time, and so, he sat, and he sat, and he sat some more, simply staring at the scenery as it passed by in a blur of green, black, and grey.

"Hey Tyler," Reid said, poking at his leg, "is it normal to have your legs all tingly?" panic was starting to set in as Reid tried to lift his leg, sending pins and needles shooting up his toes, past his calves and into his lower thigh.

Tyler glanced at his so-called friend, and plastered a worried look on his face, "actually Reid, I don't think it is, why? What's wrong?" Yep, revenge was a dish best served cold, and Tyler was apparently still pissed about being made into a popular girl's doll.

Reid felt his body go clammy, and with a slightly shaking hand wiped the cold sweat off his face. "Tyler, don't panic, but my legs are tingling from my toes to my thighs," Wide-eyed, he looked over at Tyler for reassurance; he found none.

"Oh, no," Tyler murmured, silently congratulating himself for an Oscar worthy performance, "Caleb, we may need to go to the hospital, Reid's legs have lost all feeling."

Reid squeaked, going to the hospital meant only bad things and he wasn't ready to leave the world just yet. "I don't want to die!" he bawled.

Shaking his head, Caleb turned slightly to scowl at Tyler, "you know how dramatic he gets when he doesn't get his way, and you encourage him by making him think that having his legs go to sleep is a bad thing? Tyler, c'mon, it's a long trip, and I really would rather him," he tossed his head in Reid's general direction, "emotionally intact."

"What?" Reid asked, very confused, so he wasn't going to die? "Tyler, what's going on?"

Tyler suddenly burst into peals of mirth filled laughter, all directed at Reid, who, by the looks of it, still had tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you fell for that! Who doesn't know that losing circulation makes your legs go to sleep? Oh my god!"

Reid paused to figure out what was going on, and when he came to his conclusion, his only thought was to rip Tyler a new one. "Traitor!" he howled, grabbing the earlier abandoned Mad Libs booklet and throwing it at Tyler's head as hard as he could.

Still laughing, Tyler knocked the book away.

Crossing his arms over his chest and his pout firmly in place, Reid slouched in his seat, and glared out the window, trying to ignore Tyler, who's loud hyena laugh had died down to a low chuckle.

* * *

Pogue sighed, quite pleased with the lack of talking in the backseat for the last half hour, but now there were other things on his mind. "Uh, Caleb?" he said.

"What?" Caleb responded, eyes firmly on the road.

"Could we maybe hit a bathroom?" Pogue asked, slightly rocking back and forth, trying to keep control of his bladder. Never again was he drinking that much water before a trip, never, never again.

Caleb sighed; having had enough of set backs, first Reid puking, and now this, what next?

"Caleb, oh, Caleb, was I, or was I not promised extreme amounts of chocolate if I agreed to coming along, I ask you now, where is my chocolate? I demand chocolate!" Reid shouted from the back seat.

Caleb groaned, and pulled into the nearest clean looking gas station with a convenience store. "You," he pointed at Pogue, "bathroom, five minutes or we leave without you." Pogue set off at a jog as Caleb turned to glare at Reid, "and you, you get two big bags, or five bars, that's good enough for now, I'll be in to pay in a second." Finally he looked at Tyler, "and you're all set?" Tyler nodded, "want a bag of chips?" Tyler nodded again, this time more quickly and walked towards the store.

After filling the gas tank, Caleb went to pay for Reid's chocolate, and Tyler's chips.

Watching Caleb enter the little store, Reid grinned, he had managed to find the most expensive bags in the entire store, and he was going to take advantage of Caleb's generosity, even if he had never been too fond of almond Hershey's kisses, and Reese's Pieces, oh well, he could always throw them out the window and demand more.

"Here you are, Caleb, thanks for buying me all this stuff man, I mean, you're _such_ a good sport," Reid said, grinning gleefully.

Caleb rolled his eyes, and placed the two bags on the counter, waiting for Tyler to appear with his bag of chips. As soon as the thought entered his mind, Tyler popped up beside him with a bag of hickory sticks in hand.

"Hey! You're buying him chips? Why didn't you offer to buy me chips, too!?" Reid whined, which was becoming an awful habit as of late.

Caleb looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "you have two bags of chocolate, that I'm sure you won't eat, and you want chips to go along with that?" Reid's head went up and down like a bobble-head.

With a frustrated sigh, Caleb grabbed a plain bag of Lays and tossed them on the counter. "Happy? I'm paying more for munchies than I am for gas, I hope you're proud of yourself."

Reid chuckled, and grabbed his three bags, "oh, I'm quite pleased with myself, proud, in fact," and off he went to the hummer.

Tyler glanced at Caleb, and the vein that was popping out of his temple and decided to leave before he was caught in the cross-fire.

As all three walked back to the hummer, they saw Pogue rocking back and forth in his seat with his arms wrapped around himself. As they got closer, they heard him say, over and over 'no more gas station bathrooms, no more gas station bathrooms.' Looking at each other for a second, as if trying to assess the situation, they all shrugged and hopped back in the hummer. All four unaware of the pair of yellow eyes looking at each in turn from between a pair of suitcases.

* * *

**And another chapter done! This one's a bit longer than the last one; I just couldn't find a place to cut it off. I'm not too pleased with the ending, but hey! I did a cliffhanger of some sort...yeh. Well, as usual, I'd love to hear from each and every one of you, so please review! And I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update this quickly until next week, because of sports, but I will try to get a chapter up ASAP.**

**-Sphinxie**


	3. Of Music, Motels and Stowaways

**Greetings again to another installment of 'The Great Outdoors' hope you all enjoy it! Same rules apply; I own nothing, so bleh.**

Chapter Three:

Of music, motels, and stowaways

* * *

Most people knew the Sons of Ipswich as a tight knit group, which hardly ever argued, and would agree on many things, for example, they all agreed that their favorite color was green, the best number known to man was fifteen, and swimming was, by far, the greatest sport ever in existence. But there was one thing that the four Sons of Ipswich could not agree on.

"Pogue! Don't you _dare_ touch that radio dial, if you change the song before the guitar solo, so help me, I will smother you in your sleep and mail Kate a lock of your hair," Reid said, his voice deadly low as he saw Pogue start to casually reach for the seek button on the hummer's radio.

Pogue sighed loudly, "Reid, we've been listening to you're stupid _punk rock_ for the past three songs, you only let Tyler have one before you took over, time to give it up, bud."

Tyler nodded in agreement, normally, he wouldn't be one to get in the way of Reid's music, but no one messed with Tyler and his top forty, not even his best friend.

"Just a suggestion," Caleb said in what appeared to be a cheerful manner, "but could we listen to some jazz for a while? Seeing as I'm driving and all don't you'd think it'd be nice to let me choose what we listen to for once?"

There was a long pause, and then Pogue, Tyler, and Reid all cracked up, "no!" all three said in union. Caleb scowled and focused back in on the road, that plan had backfired.

After settling down, Pogue tried again, "okay, okay, here's a plan, how about we all get fifteen minutes of radio time? That's fair, right?"

Reid looked shocked, "no, I don't think so; I think I should get half an hour, and you all can get fifteen minutes, I think that's fair, seeing as I didn't even want to come in the first place."

Apparently, that was the straw that broke the camels back, because next thing you knew, Tyler was ripping a strip off Reid. "Oh, stop being such a brat, Reid, we've all agreed to the terms and conditions if you were to come with us and radio play was not one of them! So you just suck it up, sit back, and enjoy the musical genius that is Rihannah!"

Reid blinked a couple times, not completely registering with that fact that Tyler had just told him off, _Tyler_. Tyler hadn't told anyone off since he was seven and Aaron Abbot had kicked sand in Reid's face on the playground. "What if I don't want to?" Reid asked quietly, somewhat afraid of Tyler's reaction.

Tyler looked at him, eyes narrowed and said in a very Reid-like voice, "oh, you'll listen to it, and you'll like it, and you know what? You'll tell everyone else you like it too!"

Reid's eyes widened, giving him a very doe-like look, "right, fifteen minutes okay with everyone? I say we let Baby Bo-I mean Tyler go first, seeing as he feels so strongly on the subject, sound good?" Everyone nodded and the station was changed.

* * *

Caleb rubbed his eyes sleepily and glanced at the clock, wait, it had taken them five hours to get halfway there? That can't be right. But then Caleb thought back to the countless bathroom breaks, chocolate runs, and drive-thru's they had been to, it was a wonder they had made it this far.

"Hey," he said loudly so that all the sleeping passengers would wake up, "Let's find a place for the night, we'll get there tomorrow, I want some sleep." Hearing muttered agreements Caleb went in search of a place to stay.

"We had to pick the most run-down area around, didn't we?" Caleb grumbled, it had been twenty minutes, and he had still not found a half-way decent hotel or motel to stay in. Groaning, Caleb decided to look a little further down the road, if all else failed; he'd just lock all the doors and sleep in the damn car!

As if fate had decided to throw him a bone, Caleb laid eyes on a Motel 6, not exactly high class, but it's not like they'd be jumped making a walk to the car, and that was good enough for him. Turning into the parking lot, he jabbed Pogue in the arm and asked him to wake the others while he went in and got two rooms.

Walking into the lobby, Caleb instantly knew that fate was a cruel, cruel person, who hated the four brothers immensely. The run down lobby reeked of cigarette smoke and stale liquor, and to top it all off, the biker looking man at the front desk seemed ready to rob them blind.

"Uh..." Caleb muttered, glancing at the man's name tag, "Hello there, Mister Bubba is it? Yes? Right, well, hello, um, I'm looking for two rooms beside each other or across from each other if it's possible, non-smoking?"

"We don't do non-smoking," grunted Bubba, clacking away at the key board of a computer, "but two rooms beside each other I can do."

Caleb cracked a small smile, "well, thank you, that's very kind of you."

"Yeah, whatever," Bubba grunted again, rubbing a rather beefy hand over his graying handlebar moustache while the computer beeped away.

Ripping off a piece of paper the printer had spit out, Bubba glanced at the total, and with a smirk to rival Reid's looked at Caleb and said, "that'll be one-hundred and twenty-three dollars, please."

Caleb's jaw dropped. "Uh, you must have misunderstood, we're only staying for one night," there, hopefully that would clear this whole thing up.

Bubba shook his head, "no, I heard you right, one night, two rooms, grand total of one-hundred and twenty-three bucks."

"But look at the state of this place; surely, you could lower the price just a bit?"

"What's wrong with my hotel?" Bubba snarled, apparently insulted.

Wide-eyed, Caleb tried to back track, "nothing, nothing at all, merely a suggestion, I didn't mean anything by it, honest!"

Bubba smirked, "damn right."

Caleb scowled, and if he was not the leader, and Bubba hadn't looked like a pro-wrestler, he would have kicked Bubba's ass three ways from Sunday, but that was not the case, so, rather unfortunately for him, he passed over his credit card. Apparently, he had been right from the beginning, Bubba _had_ set out to rob them blind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining three had some problems of their own. After Pogue had managed to wake up the other two in the backseat, they had decided to grab their luggage from the trunk to bring up with them.

"Hey Pogue, why is your suitcase purring?" Tyler asked, trying to pull Pogue's tiny duffle bag out from beside his own.

Pogue gave him an odd look, "are you feeling okay?" he asked, "I'm sure my duffle isn't purring, I would have had to pack a cat or something for it to be purring.

"Cat? Dude, you know I'm allergic to those little flea bags, don't even joke about that," Reid said, sifting through the contents of his bag to find his beloved ducky boxers, and then suddenly, he sneezed.

Tyler laughed, as he stared at Reid whip his head this way and that trying to find the culprit feline. As he turned back to look in the trunk, he noticed the two yellow eyes staring at him from between his and Pogue's duffels.

"Hey guys, don't get alarmed or anything, but I think something's in this trunk," Tyler murmured, slowly backing away, not letting his eyes leave the yellow ones.

Pogue chuckled when he saw Tyler's reaction, "okay Ty, I really think you should get some sleep, you're starting to hallucinate," with that said, Pogue stuck his arm into the gap Tyler was staring into. "See? Absolutely no-" Pogue normally would have finished what he was saying, but at that exactly moment, a small mouth full of pointy teeth had decided to chomp down on the skin between his thumb and pointer finger, causing him yelp and pull his hand out; and there, still hanging onto his hand was a small tan and black striped kitten with green yellow eyes, which at this current moment in time looked rather pissed off.

"Holy shit! When did that get in there?" Tyler exclaimed, trying to get a closer look while a frantic Reid had hit the pavement with panic and was now huddled underneath the hummer.

Pogue waved his hand around franticly, trying to escape the grasp of the feline menace. "Christ Tyler! I have bigger things on my mind than _where it came from_!" Pogue snarled, grabbing at the kitten with his other hand, and started tugging.

"Stop it, stop it!" Tyler shouted, jumping up and down waving his hands in front of him, "you're going to hurt it, Pogue stop!"

"You're damned right I'm going to hurt it! Little bastard's broken skin, it's the least I could do to return the favor!" Pogue may have said he wanted to hurt his attacker, but really, who in their right mind would want to be mean to any creature? Beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead as he tried to pry the kitten's jaws open, and after the fifth try, he succeeded and pulled his other hand away.

The kitten, which was still in a state of rage, was now swatting harmlessly at Pogue's other hand.

Having had quite enough of the monster for one night, Pogue dropped it in a deep pocket of his leather jacket and buttoned the top flap, keeping the kitten contained. "Coast's clear Reid, you can come back out now," Pogue said with a tired chuckle.

Peeking out from underneath his hiding place, Reid grinned, "I wasn't hiding, I was merely trying to find the right time to strike out."

Tyler rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, "Riight."

"I was!" said Reid indignantly, grabbing his own duffel.

With a chuckle, Pogue followed suit pulling his rather small bag which had hidden the kitten from the trunk and Caleb's in his other hand. "C'mon, let's go show Caleb our new friend."

With a laugh, Tyler closed the trunk and walked into the lobby along with everyone else, ignoring the yowling coming from Pogue's jacket pocket.

* * *

**Done and done! Hope you all like this one as much as the last two. I've just been typing up a storm over here; all your lovely reviews must be fueling the fire a bit! Still not exactly sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, maybe tomorrow, maybe next Tuesday, if that is the case, I'm going to say sorry in advance, and try to update post haste! As usual, criticism is welcomed, as is praise, but I'm curious, what should I name the kitten? Please send name suggestions!**

**-Sphinxie**


	4. Of Midnight Attacks, Names and Breakfast

**Hi everyone, let me start off by saying how sorry I am for not updating, in what? A century? I know, baaad author, pleasepleaseplease forgive me and my lack of time/drive. I still love you all, and the constant reviews I get, even though I update at the speed of a turtle super glued to the floor, and drowned in molasses, but I'll let you read the chapter, and continue to say how sorry I am at the end, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, although, I think I'll take claims to the kitten, because I made up the little he-devil :) .**

Chapter four:

Of Midnight Attacks, Names, and Breakfast

* * *

It was three in the morning when Reid decided he hated the moldy stained mattress he was trying to sleep on. Grabbing the black TV remote he flipped through all seven channels the motel's cable had to offer, finally settling on a show he hadn't seen in ages.

"I'm the Dog, the big bad Dog," he sung along with the opening theme. Nothing beat re-runs of Dog the Bounty Hunter when you couldn't sleep.

Episode after episode went on until finally Reid's mind hatched a brilliant, but sinister plan. Glancing over at Tyler cuddling with the kitten they had found the night before, Reid slipped silently off the edge of his bed and over to the door. Opening and closing it undetected, he snuck over to the door to Caleb and Pogue's room.

Using to unlock the door, he got on all-fours and crawled to the edge of Pogue's bed. Taking a peek to see if Pogue was still sleeping or not. Reid rubbed his hands together and struck.

Leaping into a standing position, Reid clasped Pogue's hands together behind his back and tied then together with a rubber band.

Cackling with joy, Reid rolled off the bed, ignoring Pogue's cries and skipped back over to his room.

Pogue glared at the closed door and looked over at Caleb, who was staring back with a bemused expression.

"You should have seen your face," Caleb said between chuckles.

Pogue snarled and tried to free his hands, and after a few failed attempts, Caleb stood to help him.

"You know we have to retaliate," said Pogue, after getting his arms free.

Caleb just shrugged, "I suppose so, what exactly do you have in mind?"

Pogue smirked, "Oh, you'll see..."

Meanwhile, Reid was congratulating himself on a capture that even Dog would have been proud of, in his opinion anyway.

But it seemed all that excitement was just what he needed to fall back asleep, and he did, snuggling right into the blankets on top of his nasty motel bed.

Half an hour later, Reid was still asleep, unfortunately for him, Pogue and Caleb were not.

Creeping into the room with arms full of miscellaneous items, the other two boys set to work.

Carefully, they cracked eggs and dumped them onto Reid's pillow, they poured honey on his hair and clothes, drew him a moustache with sharpie, filled both his hands with shaving cream, and covered him with feathers. Lastly, they blew up a balloon, and walked over to the door. With a smirk, Caleb pulled out a safety pin, and with one hearty jab, popped the balloon.

At this moment, many things happened, Tyler and Reid leapt up, the kitten clung to Tyler's head, Reid smacked his forehead with a shaving cream filled palm, the eggs on Reid's head fell down the back of his shirt, and Caleb and Pogue were doubled up in laughter in the doorway.

Obviously, both habitants were not happy to be woken up in such a manner.

Seeing red, Reid stalked over to Caleb and Pogue, who were still laughing, pushed them both into the hall, and slammed the door in their faces.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it Reid?" Pogue said between chuckles, and both boys walked back into their room, figuring Reid wouldn't be bugging them any time soon.

* * *

"Sassy? No, how about Fluffy...no I don't like that, oh! How about...no, never mind, Spook is a silly name, hm, this is tough!" Tyler muttered, sitting cross-legged on his motel bed, trying to name the newest member of his little group, the kitten.

The kitten in question was currently racing manically around the room, trying to amuse itself with an assortment of items; Reid's comb, Reid's wrist watch, and the kitten's newfound personal favorite: Reid's beloved ducky boxers.

It was at this convenient time that Reid finished his shower and had entered the room. It took a few seconds for the situation to fully set in, and then chaos erupted.

"DEVIL CAT, GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! I VANQUISH YOU IN THE NAME OF MY FOREFATHERS, GO AND DO NOT DARKEN MY DOORSTEP EVER AGAIN!" Reid shrieked, throwing the towel that had been drying his hair onto the small creature, and tossed both into the hall.

Gasping and wild eyed, Reid turned to survey the damage done in his things. The fact that everything was now covered in cat hair didn't escape his notice, but the most traumatic was that his boxers now were partially shredded and could not be worn, ever again.

With a strangled sob, Reid flopped onto his bed, thinking nothing but ill wishes on the cat, who was now scratching at the door, demanding re-admittance.

"Ah," said Tyler glancing at Reid whose bottom lip was jutting out and was cradling his boxers-or what was left of them-to his chest. "I just thought of the perfect name for the kitten."

Reid sneered, "Satan? Dog Food? Or how about Reid's Personal Hell? I'm particularly fond of the last one."

Tyler chuckled and shook his head, getting up to open the door for the cat, who entered the room, tail waving in a sort of mocking wave at Reid. "Reid Jr."

* * *

An hour had gone by since the dubbing of Reid Jr. (much to Reid's constant complaints), and everyone was sitting down for the complimentary continental breakfast that the motel supplied.

"So," Pogue said, glancing at the long table at the front of the room, which would be holding the food, "did everyone have a good sleep?" His only response was a fierce glare from Reid.

Reid Jr. was currently napping on Tyler's lap, looking the picture of innocence. Caleb glanced at the newest member of their motley little group and grinned, after hearing what the kitten had done to Reid, and his sanity, Caleb was willing to welcome the creature with open arms.

After the food had been set at the front by the motel employees, all four guys dashed to the front, Tyler slinging Reid Jr. over his shoulder.

Reid took the lid off of what should have been oatmeal and wrinkled his nose in disgust, "is this supposed to pass for food?" he grumbled, stabbing a ladle into the muck, and pulled out a glooping mass of light brown. "I'll pass," he said, dropping the ladle back into the pot, watching as it was sucked down into the depths of the oatmeal-y mud.

Tyler was about as much luck with the bagels, all of which were stale, Pogue couldn't have toast, because the toaster was on the fritz, and Caleb was trying not to puke as he examined the muffins and their green mould.

With a gag, Caleb walked back to the table when the rest of the covenant was sitting, all looking dejected. "So," he started, waiting for everyone to look his way, "who's up for IHOP?"

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope this one was up to par, because seeing how happy this story makes you all makes me SUPER happy. But again, I say how sorry I am, I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I'm not sure how quickly that will be, what with school and everything, but I keep you all in mind, and I want you to know how much your reviews keep me writing. Thanks again for reading, and I hope I can get another installment out ASAP.**

**-Sphinxie**


End file.
